


Blood+ Russian Rose Volume I

by Aeorien



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeorien/pseuds/Aeorien
Summary: A short excerpt from the first B+ Russian Rose novel. Since the Novel is only available in Japanese I tried to translate a short scene into English. I might translate more if I have time. (Note: The translation was done via online translation since I don't speak Japanese.) All rights reserved by Karino Minazuki.
Relationships: Hagi/Otonashi Saya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Blood+ Russian Rose Volume I

**Author's Note:**

> The translation is probably mostly incorrect since I can't speak or read Japanese but I tried to make the translation sound as understandable as possible. Excerpt from pages 27-32.

>Saya casually approached the window and touched her short hair. In the old days, her hair had been long. Her gaze momentarily moved to the glass. "-Sister!". For a moment, the figure reflected in the glass had moved on her own and Saya let out a gasp. She closed her eyes and tried to get rid of the image when a soft knock sounded on the door. "It's me." Haji.

"Already.....Good night, Saya."

Saya rushed to the door, reaching for the door handle but then stopped. She took a deep breath, "I'm awake. What is it?"

"I brought tea."

"-Alright". She opened the door.

She imagined something very simple but Haji came in pushing a wagon. Haji smiled as he noticed Saya's gaze. In addition to the light meals and tea, there was also a large silverware. "It's called Samovar". Haji placed it in the centre of the table, opened the lid and lighted it on.

"A teapot can be placed on the lid to keep the tea warm all the time. There is also a stopper at the bottom of the body that is shaped like a cup with hands on either side and from which hot water comes out. You can then dilute the strongness of the tea to your liking and drink it." "Not bad".

It wasn't just that she was impressed with the Samovar, that was coughing so "terrifically", but it was also Haji who had already learned how to use it and prepared light meals.The person in question was pouring the tea into a cup.

The cup was a thin glass container with a golden cup holder. It was finely crafted with intricately entwined plants.

"Yes, it's very convenient due to it being so finely crafted. I used the kitchen a bit to look over what I have to prepare for the day."

"That's quite selfish."

"..."

"Haji that was a joke."

Saya accepted the offered tea with a smile. Haji had been taking care of his surroundings for a long time, so that kind of thing was natural for him.

"Ah~" The fluffy brandy scent tickled her nose. What followed was the flavour of savoury rawness and sweet honey. Haji always made it when Saya was tired. It was their routine.

There were various reasons why she said that they should eat here, not only due to the suffocating feeling that surrounded them at the dining table. Now she thought that it was quite foolish and involuntarily turned her face to Haji, who didn't seem to display such feelings and was placing the cookies aside.

Saya was relieved to see his familiar figure. After drinking the tea, Saya was finally comfortable and adjusted herself.

"......We've come a long way."

"I think I have never left the land in the past."

Haji silently agreed. "However," he gently said.

"Petrograd is at the western end of Russia, and was once called the Window to the West in the old days."

"There is also a place called Venice of the north. "

"Hmm... I wonder where in Petrograd it is? I have to look it up first in a map tomorrow," said Saya. "I'm tired, but I can't settle down unless I'm thinking about something else."

"Oh, then," said Haji casually, who sipped on the tea at the recommendation of Saya. He replied. "The carriage drove down the boulevard with the Ermitage on your left and then turned left again. Probably into a richer district. There were other houses like this one, so it's just the right place for aristocrats.”

"Kuu" Saya choked unintentionally. "That all happened while I was asleep?"

No, Saya thought, Haji always had a good idea of things like maps and features in his mind in advance.

… Maybe it's not just the kitchen that he's seen and walked in, in this short time. Haji always stayed ahead and cared for her.

(Haji just came to this place because of me)

Haji went on his knees and looked into Sayas eyes, who couldn't find the words and kept silent ... "I was originally a Gypsy. Did you forget? ”

Saya shook her head. When Haji was a little boy he originated from a nomadic folk who earned their living by singing, dancing, and fortune-telling without having a place to settle. He was brought in as a servent for Saya. He was her first friend from the outside.

"I'm used to moving around, so I'm naturally good at paying attention to my surroundings," he said in a very light tone and continued

"And you were ... busy with unfamiliar training." Saya turned away from the sound of his gentle voice. "I only did it because I have to."

"Then let us each do that." It's always the case that if you pile it up gently, you'll only have to pay for it one at a time.

"Sa..."

But seeing Saya's state, Haji stood up and called out, "The tea has cooled down. But it's okay, there is still plenty of warm tea left."

"I'm sorry Haji, I really liked it ..."


End file.
